wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pies Baskerville'ów/08
ROZDZIAŁ 8 PIERWSZY RAPORT DOKTORA WATSONA Odtąd będę śledził bieg wypadków, przepisując swoje listy do Sherlocka Holmesa, które leżą przede mną na stole. Brak mi jednej kartki, pozostałe są jak najwierniej przepisane i odtwarzają moje ówczesne uczucia oraz podejrzenia dokładniej, niż moja pamięć, jakkolwiek zachowałem niezatarte wspomnienie tych tragicznych wypadków. Baskerville Hall, 13 października. Mój drogi Holmesie! Moje poprzednie listy i depesze informowały Cię dokładnie o wszystkim, co zaszło dotąd w tym zapomnianym przez Boga zakątku świata. Im dłużej człowiek tu żyje, tym bardziej ponura atmosfera moczarów przenika duszę i tym większą grozą przejmuje ich bezbrzeżny obszar, a zarazem przerażający urok. Kto raz dotarł do ich wnętrza, ten pozostawił za sobą wszelkie ślady współczesnej Anglii, natomiast co krok spotykał siedziby ludzi przedhistorycznych. Gdziekolwiek stąpniesz, widzisz dokoła domostwa zapomnianych pokoleń, ich groby i olbrzymie kamienne monolity, które oznaczają chyba miejsca świątyń. Spoglądając na te szare, kamienne chaty, oparte o urwiste stoki pagórków, zapominasz o czasie, w jakim żyjesz; gdybyś ujrzał nagle okrytego skórą, obrośniętego włosami człowieka, który, czołgając się, wychodzi z niskich drzwi i zakłada na cięciwę swego łuku strzałę, zakończoną kamiennym ostrzem, zdawałoby ci się, że jego obecność jest tutaj naturalniejsza niż twoja własna. Dziwić się tylko należy, dlaczego nasi prehistoryczni przodkowie zaludnili tak gęsto tę ziemię, która niewątpliwie była zawsze w najwyższym stopniu nieurodzajna. Nie jestem archeologiem, ale przypuszczam, że był to jakiś spokojny, uciemiężony szczep, który musiał zadowolić się tym, czego żaden inny nie potrzebował. Wszystko to wszakże nie ma nic wspólnego z posłannictwem, które mi powierzyłeś i nie zaciekawi prawdopodobnie Twego, ściśle praktycznego umysłu. Pamiętam dobrze, iż jest Ci najzupełniej obojętne, czy ziemia obraca się wokół słońca, czy słońce wokół ziemi. Wracam tedy do faktów dotyczących sir Henryka Baskerville’a. Jeśli nie dostałeś ode mnie raportu w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, to dlatego jedynie, że nie miałem dla Ciebie nowin. Teraz właśnie zaszła okoliczność niezwykła, o której powinieneś wiedzieć. Przede wszystkim jednak muszę Cię zapoznać z innymi czynnikami zagadki, jaką mamy rozwiązać. Jednym z nich, o którym wspomniałem Ci mimochodem, jest zbiegły więzień, ukrywający się wśród moczarów. Zdaje się, że opuścił on już te strony i to przeświadczenie uspokoiło mieszkańców pustkowia. Minął tydzień od chwili ucieczki więźnia, a przez ten czas nikt go nie widział ani nie słyszał o nim. Niemożliwe, żeby wytrzymał dotąd na moczarach. Co prawda mógłby się z łatwością ukryć w którejkolwiek jaskini, ale nie miałby co jeść, chyba że schwytałby i zarżnął jednego z baranów pasących się na stokach gór. Sądzić należy, że uciekł stąd; okoliczni dzierżawcy mają już sen spokojniejszy. W zamku jest teraz czterech mężczyzn, zdolnych obronić się w razie potrzeby, ale wyznaję, że przeżywałem chwile niepokoju na myśl o Stapletonach. Mieszkają na zupełnym pustkowiu, trzymają tylko dwoje służby, a sam Stapleton nie grzeszy siłą. Byłby więc wraz z siostrą zupełnie bezbronny w rękach tak okrutnego złoczyńcy, jakim jest ów zbieg z Notting Hill. Sir Henryk był tym ich położeniem nie mniej ode mnie zaniepokojony i zaproponował, żeby służący Perkins sypiał u nich; Stapleton wszakże nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Troskliwość baroneta wynika też i stąd, że nasz przyjaciel żywo zainteresował się piękną sąsiadką. Nic dziwnego; czas w tym dzikim ustroniu wlecze się nieznośnie dla człowieka czynnego jak on, a panna jest czarująca. Ma jakiś egzotyczny urok, czuć w niej gorącą krew mieszkanki sfer podzwrotnikowych, co stanowi szczególny kontrast z chłodem i obojętnością brata. Wszelako i on przywodzi na myśl owe ukryte, tlące pod popiołami płomienie. Ma widocznie wielki wpływ na siostrę; zauważyłem, że rozmawiając, spogląda ona nieustannie na niego, jak gdyby szukała uznania dla swoich słów. Metaliczny błysk w oczach tego człowieka, zacięte wąskie wargi wykazują naturę stanowczą, a może nawet nieubłaganą. Ręczę, że śledziłbyś go z zajęciem. Odwiedził Baskerville’a zaraz pierwszego dnia, a nazajutrz rano zaprowadził nas obu tam, gdzie, jak utrzymują tutejsi, wzięła początek legenda o okrutnym Hugonie. Szliśmy kilka mil przez moczary do miejsca tak ponurego, że mogło zrodzić ową straszną opowieść. Stanęliśmy u wejścia do krótkiego wąwozu, między urwiskami, wąwozu, który prowadzi na zarosła trawą małą polankę. Na środku polanki sterczą dwa niewielkie głazy, o wierzchołkach tak ostrych i spiczastych, że wyglądają, jak olbrzymie kły jakiegoś żarłocznego potwora. Całe otoczenie odpowiada najzupełniej otoczonej złowrogą legendą tragedii. Sir Henryk z wielkim zajęciem rozglądał się dokoła i kilkakrotnie pytał Stapletona, czy naprawdę wierzy w możliwość wpływu nadprzyrodzonych sił na bieg spraw ludzkich. Mówił tonem wesołym, lecz czuć było, że traktuje sprawę poważnie. Odpowiedzi Stapletona były powściągliwe, lecz każdy z łatwością mógł dostrzec, iż nie mówi wszystkiego, nie chce wyraźnie wygłosić swego zdania ze względu na uczucia baroneta. Opowiedział nam kilka wypadków prześladowania rodzin przez nieznane siły i pozostawił nas pod wrażeniem, że podziela ogólną wiarę w legendę. W drodze powrotnej wstąpiliśmy na śniadanie do Merripit House i wtedy sir Henryk poznał miss Stapleton. Od pierwszej chwili jej widok wywarł na nim głębokie wrażenie i sądzę, że się nie mylę, utrzymując, iż było to wzajemne. Gdy wracaliśmy do domu, mówił o niej ciągle a teraz nie ma prawie dnia, ażebyśmy nie widzieli się z bratem i siostrą. Dziś są u nas na obiedzie, a w przyszłym tygodniu my mamy podobno odwiedzić ich dom. Należałoby przypuszczać, że taka partia powinna być upragniona przez Stapletona; tymczasem niejednokrotnie zauważyłem wyraz wielkiego niezadowolenia na jego twarzy, gdy sir Henryk w jakikolwiek sposób okazuje względy jego siostrze. Stapleton jest niewątpliwie bardzo do niej przywiązany, zostałby samotny, gdyby jej zabrakło; lecz byłoby to znów najwyższym samolubstwem, gdyby z tego względu nie dopuścił do tak świetnego dla niej małżeństwa. Stapleton wyraźnie nie życzy sobie, ażeby zażyłość młodej pary przekształciła się w miłość i kilkakrotnie zauważyłem, że umyślnie zapobiegł pozostawieniu ich sam na sam. Nawiasem mówiąc, jeśli sprawa miłosna przyłączy się do trudności dotychczasowych, spełnienie Twego polecenia, abym nie opuszczał sir Henryka na żadnej przechadzce, stanie się dla mnie nad wyraz trudne. Utraciłbym całą jego sympatię, gdybym chciał dosłownie wypełnić Twój rozkaz. Przed kilku dniami - dla ścisłości w czwartek - doktor Mortimer był u nas na śniadaniu. Wykopał czaszkę człowieka prehistorycznego z mogiły w Long Down i jest uszczęśliwiony. Nie znam równie szczerego entuzjasty. Po śniadaniu przyszli Stapletonowie i poczciwy doktor, na prośbę sir Henryka, zaprowadził nas wszystkich do szpaleru cisowego, żeby opowiedzieć dokładnie na miejscu wydarzenia owej fatalnej nocy. Szpaler jest długi, ponury, ocieniają go dwa wysokie żywopłoty, z każdej strony ciągnie się wąski pas trawnika. Na końcu stoi stara, zapadła altana, a w połowie szpaleru znajduje się furtka, przy której sir Karol strząsnął popiół z cygara. Poza nią rozpościerają się bezbrzeżne moczary. Pamiętam Twoją hipotezę w tej sprawie i usiłowałem odtworzyć w wyobraźni to, co wówczas zaszło. Sir Karol, stojąc przy furtce, ujrzał coś kroczącego przez moczary, coś, co przejęło go tak wielką trwogą, że wpadł w panikę; zaczął uciekać i biegł bez pamięci, dopóki nie umarł ze strachu i znużenia. Biegł długim, ponurym, liściastym tunelem. Przed czym uciekał? Przed psem pasterskim z moczarów? Czy też jakimś czarnym, milczącym fantastycznym potworem? Czy działała w tej sprawie ręka ludzka? Czy blady, baczny Barrymore wie więcej, niż chce powiedzieć? Wszędzie mrok i tajemnica, a na wszystkim niezaprzeczone piętno zbrodni. Od czasu, gdy pisałem ostatni raz do Ciebie, poznałem jeszcze jednego sąsiada, pana Franklanda; mieszka jakieś cztery mile od nas, w kierunku południowym. Jest to człowiek starszy, siwy, czerwony jak burak o cholerycznym temperamencie. Ma jedną namiętność - przestrzega z zacięciem wykonywania przepisów prawa. Stracił już majątek na procesy, a procesuje się z upodobania; uprawia sztukę dla sztuki i bywa w jednej i tej samej sprawie raz powodem, to znów pozwanym. Nic też dziwnego, iż ta zabawka stała się dlań ogromnie kosztowna. Bywa, że zamknie ni stąd ni zowąd drogę publiczną i gmina musi pozywać go przed sąd; innym razem obala płot, okalający grunt któregoś z mieszkańców, upiera się, że od niepamiętnych czasów biegła tamtędy dróżka i zmusza właściciela do zaskarżenia go o samowolę. Zna doskonale prawa własności dworu i gminy: wyzyskuje niekiedy swe wiadomości na korzyść włościan z Fernworth, niekiedy zaś przeciw nim, więc bywa kolejno albo obnoszony w triumfie po wsi, albo spalony in effigie, stosownie do ostatniego czynu. Mówią, że uczestniczy teraz w siedmiu procesach, które pochłoną resztki jego majątku, co mu wytrąci broń z ręki i uczyni go w przyszłości nieszkodliwym. Poza tą manią jest, zdaje się, człowiekiem łagodnym, dobrodusznym i wspominam o nim tylko dlatego, że nalegałeś, ażebym ci opisał wszystkie osoby, stanowiące nasze otoczenie. Pan Frankland ma chwilowo szczególne zajęcie; uprawiając z amatorstwa astronomię, posiada świetny teleskop i przez cały dzień z dachu swego domu rozgląda się po moczarach w nadziei, że dostrzeże zbiegłego więźnia. Gdyby tylko do tego chciał ograniczyć swoją działalność! Ale ludzie mówią, że zamierza wytoczyć proces doktorowi Mortimerowi za otwarcie grobu bez zezwolenia najbliższych krewnych, a to dlatego, że doktor wykopał z mogiły w Long Down ową czaszkę prehistoryczną, z okresu kamienia ciosanego. Dzięki temu Franklandowi mamy życie nieco urozmaicone, wprowadza on bowiem, bardzo pożądany, pierwiastek komiczny. Teraz, skoro już wszystko wiesz, co się dzieje ze zbiegłym więźniem, Stapletonami, doktorem Mortimerem i Franklandem, przejdę do rzeczy ważniejszych - do Barrymore’ów, a zwłaszcza niespodziewanego zajścia ubiegłej nocy. Przede wszystkim powrócę do depeszy, którą przysłałeś z Londynu, ażeby się upewnić, czy Barrymore był istotnie w zamku. Pisałem Ci już, że słowa poczmistrza wykazały, iż próba nie powiodła się i nie mamy żadnego dowodu. Powiedziałem o tym sir Henrykowi, a on, ze zwykłą dlań szczerością, wezwał Barrymore’a i zapytał go, czy odebrał depeszę osobiście. Barrymore odpowiedział twierdząco. - Czy chłopiec oddał ci ją do rąk? - zapytał sir Henryk. Barrymore był widocznie zdumiony i zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Nie - odparł - byłem na strychu i żona mi ją przyniosła. - A czy odpowiedziałeś osobiście na depeszę? - Nie, powiedziałem żonie, co ma odpisać i wyręczyła mnie. Wieczorem Barrymore z własnej inicjatywy powrócił do tej sprawy. - Nie rozumiem dobrze powodu pytań, jakie mi pan dziś rano zadawał - rzekł. - Mam nadzieję, iż nie są one znakiem, że dopuściłem się czynu, który zachwiał pańskim zaufaniem. Sir Henryk zapewnił go, że tak nie jest i uspokoił go ostatecznie podarowaniem znacznej części swej starej garderoby, ponieważ ubrania, zamówione w Londynie, już nadeszły. Bardzo intryguje mnie pani Barrymore. Jest to niewiasta tęga, ociężała, dość ograniczona, jednak pełna godności, ze skłonnością do purytanizmu. Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić osoby mniej wrażliwej. Jednakże pisałem Ci, jak pierwszej nocy po przyjeździe słyszałem jej gwałtowny płacz, a potem nieraz zauważałem ślady łez na jej twarzy. Dręczy ją niechybnie jakaś wielka zgryzota. Niekiedy wydaje mi się, że trapią ją wyrzuty sumienia; chwilami znów posądzam Barrymore, że jest tyranem domowym. Odczułem od razu coś niezwykłego i tajemniczego w tym człowieku, a przygoda ostatniej nocy wzmogła do najwyższego stopnia moje podejrzenia. Zajście niniejsze może się wydać błahe. Jak Ci wiadomo, mam lekki sen, a od chwili, gdy jestem tu na straży, nie śpię, lecz właściwie drzemię. Otóż, ubiegłej nocy, około drugiej, zbudził mnie odgłos kroków koło moich drzwi. Wstałem, uchyliłem drzwi i wyjrzałem. Po korytarzu wlókł się wydłużony czarny cień postaci mężczyzny idącego chyłkiem i trzymającego świecę w ręku. Miał na sobie koszulę i spodnie, był boso. Dojrzałem zaledwie zarysy postaci, lecz po wzroście poznałem Barrymore’a. Szedł wolno, ostrożnie, a jego zachowanie sprawiało wrażenie skradającego się winowajcy. Pisałem Ci, że korytarz jest przecięty balkonem, który biegnie dokoła przedsionka, a potem ciągnie się dalej, po drugiej jego stronie. Zaczekałem, aż postać zniknęła i podążyłem za nią. Gdy okrążyłem balkon, człowiek ów był już na końcu korytarza i po blasku światła, padającym przez otwarte drzwi, zmiarkowałem, że wszedł do któregoś pokoju. Pokoje w tym skrzydle zamku są niezamieszkane i nie umeblowane, owa wycieczka tedy stała się coraz bardziej tajemnicza. Światło tkwiło w jednym punkcie, jak gdyby człowiek stał bez ruchu. Zakradłem się, jak mogłem najciszej pod drzwi i zajrzałem. Barrymore stał skulony przy oknie i trzymał świecę przed szybą. Zwrócony do mnie profilem, patrzył z natężeniem w czarną przestrzeń moczarów, a rysy jego jakby skamieniały w tym oczekiwaniu. Stał tak przez kilka minut, po czym westchnął głęboko i niecierpliwym ruchem zgasił świecę. Powróciłem co tchu do siebie, wnet usłyszałem ponownie odgłos cichych kroków. Długo potem, gdy zapadłem już w półsen, dobiegł mnie zgrzyt obracanego w zamku klucza, lecz nie mogłem określić, skąd ten dźwięk pochodził. Co to wszystko znaczy - nie mam pojęcia, ale w tym ponurym domu toczą się jakieś tajemnicze sprawy, które, prędzej czy później, wyświetlimy niechybnie. Nie zaprzątam Ci głowy swoimi przypuszczeniami, gdyż żądałeś ode mnie tylko faktów. Dziś rano długo rozmawiałem z sir Henrykiem i ułożyliśmy plan działania na podstawie moich spostrzeżeń z ubiegłej nocy. Nie powiem Ci teraz, na czym plan nasz polega, przeczytasz z tym większym zajęciem mój następny raport. Kategoria:Pies Baskerville'ów